


Amethysts Ambush plan

by Chromite



Series: Tales of the Rebellion [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Pre-Canon, Rebellion war, probably non-canon, the best laid plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A group of Amethysts intend on ambushing some rebels.





	Amethysts Ambush plan

>The squad of Amethysts grinned mischievously.  
>Their plan had been simple, yet devious.   
>Send a message of distress to the rebels, claim to be a group of defectors, say there's only three of them, have the rest of their squad hiding around the meeting spot, ready to jump out when the group of rebels came to help.   
>All the Amethysts were in agreement, it was sure to work, Pink Diamond would be so happy with their deed, she'd be sure to reward them.  
>Three Amethysts waited in the forest clearing, uniform in tatters, making sure the Pink Diamond emblem was ripped off. They were sure it'd be convincing.  
>It didn't take long for someone to come to them. A group of six Crystal gems, a Rutile, two Bismuths, a Peridot, and two Rubies.   
>"This is going to be easier than we expected." one of the Amethysts thought.  
>"We're so glad you came!" the leader of the Amethyst squad lied. "We were going to be shattered for breaking some piece of new technology while sparring! Shattered for one mistake! You'll help us, right?"  
>One of the Rubies stepped forwards, removing the visor that was shielding her eyes and her forehead gem. "Of course we'll help you, you poor things! There's just one thing we need to know first."  
>The leader Amethyst smiled a fake smile, deciding to humor her before signaling the ambush. "What do you need to know?"  
>Her smile quickly faded as the Ruby motioned to the Rutile, who promptly pulled a bubble out from behind her back. Inside it were twenty Amethyst gems. The rest of her squad.  
>"Did you know you were being followed by these soldiers? I think they were hoping to ambush you and us! Lucky for us all we did a scan of the area before coming to the clearing, right?"  
>The Amethyst leader tried to sound surprised, liquid condensing on her forehead. "Really, we were followed?! Yeah that, that would have been bad." nervous laughter came out of her mouth.  
>The Ruby grinned as she continued. "What's wrong, friend? You look horrible now, you were fine a moment ago. Do you need a moment to process something?"  
>Before the leader could speak, one of her subordinates dropped to her knees sobbing from her one eye, liquid gathering around the gem that was where her left eye should have been.  
>"Forgive me! I knew this would never work! I tried to tell her this was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen! Please don't hurt me, I'll tell you everything, I'll tell you anything you want!  
>The Ruby's grin widened. "You heard the Amethyst, welcome aboard. Poof the other two and put the one on her knees in shackles.   
>Before the leader and the other Amethyst could move at all, a Bismuth was on top of both of them, the Rutile joining one while the Ruby that had held back was with the other. The Peridot slowly made her way towards the Amethyst on her knees, shackles in her hands.  
>It was over in an instant, the two standing Amethysts poofed and bubbled, joining their squad mates in a stasis. Cuffs had been placed around the wrists of the one on her knees.  
>"Now then, little one!" The leader Ruby exclaimed. "You're going to make good on your promise! We might even get you to see the potential joining us for real has. Come along, we have much to discuss."  
>All the remaining Amethyst could do was nod and hang her head low. She had failed, but at least she was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love smart Rubies? I do too.


End file.
